pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Miracle Universe (Rewrite Version)
This is my Version of Pretty Cure Miracle Universe. It is now a crossover movie between Go! Princess, Mahou Tsukai, KiraKira☆A La Mode, HUGtto!, and Starbright. In Glitter Force it's called Glitter Force Starry Skies. Summary So many mysteries☆ The grand adventure to the world of glittering stars!! I'm Hoshihara Hotaru! One day, when I was looking at the stars, space just warped before my eyes!? Are we really going to the planet that made the Miracle Lights? Wait, what? Huh~!? Suddenly the lights just went out and the stars are being swallowed up by darkness!? If this continues, the world as we know it will become pitch black...that's a huge pinch right there!! But, I definitely won't give up on bringing back the universe's light! So come on everyone, give us your support! Characters Pretty Cure Go! Princess Pretty Cure! *Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora (Hailey Rosa/Cure Floral in the English Dub) *Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid (Mayella Pearl in the English Dub) *Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle (Kacey Starr in the English Dub) *Mitsuya Akemi/Cure Lucia (Amara Kayden/Cure Diane in the English Dub) *Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet (Ruby Firewall in the English Dub) Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle (Monica Laverne in the English Dub) *Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical (Corona Violette in the English Dub) *Hanari/Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice (Prim/Primrose Emerson/Cure Meadow in the English Dub) *Mofurun/Nishiyama Lani/Cure Ursa (Mofina/Jayla Temple/Cure Marionette in the English Dub) KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode! *Usami Ichika/Cure Whip (Candice Roth in the English Dub) *Arisagawa Himari/Cure Custard (Joni Wilson in the English Dub) *Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato (Mallory Brooke in the English Dub) *Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron (Delilah Ortiz/Cure Macaroon in the English Dub) *Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolot (Sharon Brown/Cure Chocolate in the English Dub) *Kirarin/Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait (Karin/Alison Stokes in the English Dub) *Pekorin/Yoriko Chisa/Cure Donut (Penelope/Rosie Pearson/Cure Sweetie in the English Dub) HUGtto! Pretty Cure! *Nono Hana/Cure Yell (Katrina Rayburn/Cure Bella in the English Dub) *Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange (Sally Evans/Cure Angel in the English Dub) *Kagayaki Homare/Cure Etoile (Courtney McGuire in the English Dub) *Aizaki Emile/Cure Macherie (Ellie Schmidt/Cure Ma'Cheri in the English Dub) *Aikawa Lulu/Cure Amour (Marin Andrews in the English Dub) *Hug-tan/Takamaru Hagumi/Cure Tomorrow (Helena/Helena McDaniels/Cure Aurora in the English Dub) Starbright Pretty Cure! *Hoshihara Hotaru/Cure Comet (Madelyn Starman in the English Dub) *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star (Bailey Smith in the English Dub) *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky (Layla Carson/Cure Milkia in the English Dub) *Amamiya Erena/Cure Soleil (Elena Cyrus in the English Dub) *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene (Teresa Meadows in the English Dub) Mascots *Pafu (Puff in the English Dub) *Aroma *Miss Shamour *Lucille *Kuroro (Darkly in the English Dub) *Petal *Kumata (Kuma in the English Dub) *Pikarin/Kuroki Rio (Payson/Rico Suarez in the English Dub) *Bibury/Haruko Beika (Beatrix/Beatrix Featherstone in the English Dub) *Chourou (Gusteau in the English Dub) *Harryham (Harry the Hamster/Harry McDaniels in the English Dub) *Junilee *Prunce (Pellinore in the English Dub) *Fuwa (Fantasia in the English Dub) Supporting Characters Transformations, Speeches and Attacks English Dub Info and Voice Cast Songs Rewrite Changes * Winkle! Pretty Cure Miracle Universe is the Opening, while Pretty Cure! Make A Yell☆Miracle is the ending. * The Movie also includes Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure and Go! Princess Pretty Cure * The plot was changed a bit. * Make a Yell☆Miracle Movie Size is extended to be a minute long and not 27 seconds. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers